


Baby Honey

by larryislouisxharry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryislouisxharry/pseuds/larryislouisxharry
Summary: Marcel the baby of his family - so hopelessly innocent with his glasses and shy smiles. Yet so desperately in love with his brothers best friend Louis Tomlinson.





	1. Chapter 1

It truly was obvious, you would have to be a fool to miss it.

Marcel styles, since grade 8 had had the biggest crush on Louis Tomlinson. Marcel was now in grade 11, 16 years old and still crushing on the boy who was a mere year older than him in grade 12.

The thing was, Marcel was the nerd of the school, the geek - he was only known because of his popular brother, who had now graduated, Edward - the boy had been the star football player. This resulted in Harry and Marcel becoming 'legacies', Harry thrived off the attention. 

Marcel however, not so much.

He much preferred a good book in the library as he ate lunch and dreamt of Louis.

 It wasn't like he was too afraid to approach Louis, in fact he knew Louis very well. He would go as far as to say they were almost... friends. Louis is Harry's best friend, the two inseparable.

They had been friends since they were four for gods sake.

Louis was always at their house, always playing his loud punk music and laughing with Harry. All while Marcel stared, blushed and nervously fidgeted as he dreamt of holding the boy in his arms.

The thing was Louis knew, everyone knew.

And the punk twink just couldn't help but tease him, although maybe deep inside he too had feelings for Marcel.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis laughed loudly as he kicked his shoes off in the Styles household, following Harry into his house.

It had been a boring day of school indeed, but Friday meant fun and every Friday Louis slept over at the Styles house - it truly was a tradition, Anne when home welcomed him like her own son.

Sadly she wasn't there today, Louis truly enjoyed her pasta. He had to pout.

Marcel followed in a good ten seconds later, having walked behind the two home from school. And no he certainly did not watch Louis' ass as he walked home. Nope, there is no evidence of that at all.

Harry walked into the kitchen, ready to raid the fridge. He was a growing boy after all.

Louis turned to look at Marcel as he too kicked off his shoes, "coming Marcel?"

The tall lanky boy looked down at Louis as he gasped - no matter how many times Louis spoke to him, he would always blush when he was being acknowledged.

"Y-yeah, I'm I'm coming."

Louis giggled rolling his eyes fondly at the familiar stutter. 

The two eventually made their way into kitchen where Harry was laughing at Edward as he lay on the counter, a big fat blunt in his mouth puffing out smoke.

Marcel coughed loudly as he fanned the air around him.

"Edward! Can you not smoke in the house!" Marcel screeched as he pushed his glasses further up his nose. His voice cracked embarrassingly.

The man sat up lazily, a smirk on his face as he drooled a long list of words.

Louis laughed as he pat the brother on the back, "ah come on you druggie, I'll get ya upstairs."

Harry and Louis locked eyes, rolling them fondly - they were both very close with Edward. Even if he was a bit of an addict.

"I'll grab some crisps and put a movie on sound good Lou?" Harry called as he watched the caramel haired boy begin to help Edward up the stairs.

"Sounds perfect Haz. Please make it Journey to the Centre of the Earth! I love that movie."

The curly haired man nodded absentmindedly as he searched through the cabinet.

"Marcel will you help me love? You're brothers hella heavy."

The boy gasped rushing to do as Louis asked, honestly if the boy asked him to jump off a cliff - he would.

Without a question.

Because it was Louis.

"Thanks darling." Louis turned to flash a cheeky wink at the taller boy.

Marcel could have fainted.

\---

Louis plopped down on Harry after skipping down the stairs Marcel in tow.

"Ugh Lou you fat lump get off me."

Louis laughed as he rolled over on the couch, sitting next to Harry instead.

The nerdy boy stared at the three seater couch, then staring at the one seater armchair.

Louis locked eyes with the green eyed boy.

"Come here Marcel, I need a head rest."

The nerdy boy's mouth fell open as he nodded enthusiastically to Louis' request.

A second later he was sitting down as he watched Louis lay his head in his lap. The action was unexpected as he was literally on his crouch. 

Marcel whimpered out a sad excuse for the english language, "s-s-start the m-movie Ha-Harry."

Harry locked eyes with his younger brother, amused smirk playing on his face.

He knew about Marcel's crush. He wasn't bothered by it - in fact in was just another thing to tease him playfully about.

"You comfortable Louis?" Harry asked with a glint of delight In his voice.

Louis moved slightly, creating friction against the bespectacled man's downstairs as he placed his feet in Harry's lap.

"Hmm, very."

Marcel could only sigh, this was going to be a long movie.


	3. Chapter 3

Marcel sighed, as he kept his head down walking out of the school's library and towards his locker.

He attended a private school with an enormous amount of students. He was never one to want to stand out in the crowd, more so the type to slip his school hoody on and hug his books to his chest as he prayed he would slip into the crowd without being noticed.

Of course, sometimes he was lucky, other days... well other days luck just wasn't on his side.

Being the nerd of the school didn't come without the occasional bullying incident, sadly for Marcel, recently the bullying had become physical.

"Oi geek!" 

The boy kept his head down as a gasp fell from his lips.

He knew that voice, it was the voice of none other than the schools jock and biggest bully, Zayn Malik.

"Is he deaf and ugly now?" Zayn laughed as they walked towards Marcel who had stopped at his locker, opening the door and trying to hide in the tiny rectangular object. He wished it would consume him.

"Dweeb! I'm speaking to you." Zayn growled as he finally made it toward's the bespectacled man.

With a loud slam, he was pushing the locker door shut harshly jamming Marcel's hand in-between the door.

"Ouch! Ouch. Zayn!" Marcel cried out, tears filling his eyes immediately as he dropped to his knees in pain cradling his burning hand near his face.

The raven haired man rolled his eyes as his gang of followers laughed, "get up pussy."

Marcel didn't move. So Zayn grasped his collar pulling him to his feet.

Marcel, although taller than Zayn felt much smaller in that moment as a tear finally slid down his cheek.

"Cry baby cry baby cry baby." Zayn mocked, rubbing his eyes as he pouted without remorse.

"Now geek listen up, I have a history draft due, an English final and some math homework. A little birdy told me you love school," Zayn paused shoving an array of papers into the crying boy's arms.

"That's good, because you're going to be doing this for me. You better have it ready in a week."

Zayn pushed the boy up against the lockers, "or else I will not be very happy at all."

He smirked before dropping Marcel, "see you in a week weirdo."

Marcel bit his lip as he shoved all of Zayn's papers in his locker rushing to the bathroom before he cried in public.

\---

Another Friday came by quickly and Louis found himself at Harry's house once again. Anne was there, and she offered to bake cookies with all her boys.

Louis and Harry had jumped on the opportunity, Marcel however had mumbled an excuse, something regarding having a lot of homework.

Anne merely kissed her son's forehead, he really was a book worm.

"So what are we thinking Haz? Choc chip or m&m's?" Louis asked, as if it was the most serious question.

Anne chuckled, "I've also got some freckles - oh you know those are Marcel's favourite arn't they Haz. Will one of you run up to him and ask if he wants us to make him some."

Harry groans as he quickly touches his nose, "shot not."

Louis rolls his eyes, hip bumping Harry, "finnnne. I'll go." Louis whined playfully.

Anne smiled as Louis began walking up the stairs, "see Harry Louis is a good boy unlike you." 

The caramel haired boy laughed at that, sticking his tongue out at Harry before racing up the stairs.

\----

"Hey Marcel." Louis smiled as he welcomed himself into the boy's room without knocking. 

Marcel gasped in shock, jumping slightly, "oh-oh Lou-Louis... hi" 

He paused as he tried to cover the work he was doing.

But of course Louis was a curious and very persistent little thing.

"What are ya even doing here, we could be making cookies together Marcccccy." Louis giggles as he sits in Marcel's lap staring at the work on the boy's desk.

The nerdy boy gasps. moving so his back is straight against the seats backrest.

"Louis..." Marcel warns as he stares at the boy.

He knows Louis is only sitting on his lap, but he can't help but think thoughts, dirty dirty thoughts, his cock twitches slightly and he prays that Louis doesn't notice.

The caramel haired boy frowns as he picks up the paper Marcel is writing, "Marcy... you don't take history. Why are you writing a paper on Hitler?"

Marcel's mouth falls open, "oh uh umm...I-It's a hobby."

Louis stands up, pushing Marcels chair back softly so he can stare him in the eye, "Marcy. Please don't lie. It's Zayn isn't it....?"

Marcel doesn't say anything. Just bites his lip and Louis sighs sadly as a sad smile graces his face. 

He runs his fingers through Marcel's gelled fingers.

"Oh marce...You shouldn't do it for him"

Marcel just shakes his head, because Louis doesn't know about the hits and the mean words.

And he doesn't want him to know.


	4. Chapter 4

Of course Louis ends up coercing the information out of him.

Louis just has that way, where with the right smile Marcel would do anything. The thing is Louis is all punk, dressing in black - he even as an array of tattoos.

But his personality is soft, caring and Marcel has fallen hard for the soft boy with a punk little body. Louis truly is little, Marcel isn't the tallest - only 5'9 - but Louis, god Louis couldn't be taller than 5'2.

And Marcel finds it adorable. Really.

But what he doesn't find adorable is when he walks into school that day and immedatly notices a crowd of people in the courtyard, there is Louis in the middle of the circle and Zayn on the other side.

"So Zayny little birdy told me you were failing every class but PE," Louis pauses to laugh mockingly, "must be scary to know you're going nowhere in life."

"Well Tomlinson not as scary as it is for you to know mummy and daddy will never accept you being gay."

Louis growled as he made fists with his hands, that was something he had told Zayn when they were friends three years ago. That his parents were conservative and he was scared they wouldn't accept his sexuality. 

"At least I don't have to get someone else to do things for me because i'm too dumb."

"Hey! I could easily do those assignments myself." Zayn walked forward, pushing Louis's chest.

Marcel gasped as he pushed to the front row, "Louis just stop!" 

The caramel haired boy turned to face Marcel, "just stay out of this Marcel."

Zayn chuckled as he rolled his eyes speaking to the crowd mockingly, "oh would you look at that, baby geek boy needs a protector."

What happened next, nobody foresaw happening, Louis' fist hit Zayn's perfectly sculpted cheek bone with a deafening sound.

"Take your papers," Louis shoved a variety of task sheets at the raven haired boy who had fallen to the ground, "if its so easy, do them yourself. Leave Marcel out of your work. Got it?"

Zayn didn't respond just spat some blood on the ground, "you're dead Tomlinson." 

"Whatever you say big guy," Louis scoffed turning to Marcel, "come on Marcy we're leaving."

The bespectacled boy gasped as Louis grabbed his wrist tugging him through the crowd, "but Louis we have school! We can't leave we will get in trouble."

Louis shook his head, "come on take a risk. For me?"

And of course Marcel said yes.

\--- 

"Lo-Louis you really d-din't have to do that for me." Marcel keeps his head down as he sits next to Louis on the park bench.

The caramel haired boy looks up at Marcel, pushing his glasses up his nose slightly.

"Yes I did. You deserve way better Marcy... way way better. Don't let them push you around, please come to me if they try to again."

Marcel looked at Louis wearily, before nodding, "o-okay..."

Louis smiled as he pat the boy's thigh, "will you push me on the swing pleeeeeeassse."

Marcel laughed because sometimes Louis was just too adorable.

"O-okay."

The bespectacled boy smiled as Louis sat on the swing, and he began to push him back and forth. 

"Lou are-are you on you-your phone?" Marcel giggled adorable as he noticed the punk boy.

Louis chuckled, "I'm putting music on."

Marcel groaned when a loud scream could be heard through the phone.

"Really L-Louis... screamo?" 

Louis laughed as he jumped off the swing turning with a wink towards Marcel, "better get used to it."

Marcel's cheeks went red. Because the Louis Tomlinson just winked at him.

What a dream come true.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis walked home that day, what Zayn said stuck in his mind.

"Well Tomlinson not as scary as it is for you to know mummy and daddy will never accept you being gay."

 

He kept repeating that sentence in his mind. Zayn and he had been best friends in grade eight and nine, however had a falling out when Zayn started associating with what can only be described as the wrong crowd.

He hung out with the druggies and eventually turned into the school bully.

However before that, Louis had confided in him information which he had now just exposed to the entire school. Everyone knew Louis was gay, except his parents. Louis had never told them.

He knew he came from an extremely conservative household - and honestly, he was scared to tell them. Scared of their reaction. Scared of what would happen.

Yet, there he was standing outside the door to his home, head wrapped in thoughts.

And he doesn't know what spurt of confidence came over him, but a second later he was walking into the living room where his mother Jay and father were seated watching television.

With a racing heart he grasped the television remote switching it off.

"Louis that's rude we were watching tha" Jay began only to be cut off by the boy himself, "I have something I really really need to tell you both."

Both Jay and her husband looked at each other before glancing at Louis once more in worry, "what is it dear?"

Louis took a deep breath as he closed his eyes for a moment. This was the day, the day were he finally told his parents.

"I should have told you this ages ago. All my friends know. I was just scared of what would happen. But I know you love me, you do love me right?"

Louis asked, suddenly feeling extremely small and introverted.

"Of course Louis darling. What's up?"

With a deep breath Louis finally said those few words, "mum... dad, I'm I'm gay. I like boys. Like, a lot."

Louis kept his gaze on his mother and father's faces as their expressions contoured into a shock. They were quite literally speechless. 

"G-gay?" Louis' dad stuttered.

The small boy nodded looking at his mum.

Suddenly Jay was standing up hugging her son, "oh Louis i'm so happy you told us."

Louis smiled, thinking maybe she was accepting of him but then he heard her next sentence.

"So glad you told us so we can treat you now and not later. It's okay baby we can fix you."

Louis's smile fell immediately as he took a step away from his mother's grasp, "wait what.."

Louis' dad stood up as he held Jay comfortingly while she cried, "don't worry Louis. You're cousin also had gay but aunt El sent them to rehab and It cured their illness - so please don't worry."

Louis began to move back slowly, shaking his head, "no no... I'm not sick dad. This is just who I am. I like guys. I'm not sick..."

Jay sighed, "the doctors always say the first stage is denial. We better send him off to a treatment centre as soon as possible."

Louis shook his head as he began to hyperventilate, "no.... no."

Louis looked at his parents once more, "you don't love me if you're willing to do that."

And with that, the boy was racing out the front door, without his phone, without his keys, without everything. He was running to the one place he knew he was accepted.

The Styles household.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis was crying when he finally made it to the Styles household. Thick tears streaming down his pretty golden face.

He knocked harshly on the door, tired from not only the twenty minute run but also the emotional aspect of what had just happened.

Louis sniffled when the door opened, welcoming a shocked Marcel as he took in Louis' current state.

"L-Louis... a-are y-you okay?" Marcel was shocked. Never had he seen Louis so, what could only be describe as vulnerable. Louis was always the loud spoken, no care in a world confident boy. 

Yet here he was on his porch as tears soaked his cheeks.

Louis shook his head a definite no, "i-is Harry here?"

Marcel bit his lip as he looked behind him in the house, although he already knew the answer.

"O-uh-a no-no. So-sorry he and mum and Ed went to the movies without me... mum grounded me for ski-skipping school."

Louis hiccuped as another sob fell from his mouth, "I'm sorry Mar-Macel." Louis hiccuped half way through his speech.

There nerdy boy frowned before shaking his head considering his next words wisely, "did you want to um come in and I could um maybe make you some tea."

Louis nodded, lip caught between his teeth.

"Than-thank you Marcy."

\----

Louis sipped on his Yorkshire tea softly as he cuddled up in the blanket on the couch.

He had finally found it in himself to stop crying, now merely sporting a running nose and red eyes.

Marcel walked into the living room awkwardly as always, long lanky legs tripping over themselves as he straightened his plaid button up vest before sitting down with a cup of tea for himself.

"D-did yo-you want to tell me what happened Lou-Louis?"

The caramel haired boy sighed as he put his cup of tea to the side, pulling his knees to his chest.

"I I came out to my parents...." Marcel's eyes widened at Louis' declaration.

"That's great!"

Louis shook his head, "no Marcel, they said I needed rehab they said I 'had gay' they think it's a sickness." Louis worked himself up as he gradually spoke faster, breathing  even faster.

Marcel looked absolutely shocked, because Louis was panicking and he didn't know what to do. So he eventually took the punk boy's shaking hands in his he didn't know what to say other than a simple, "I'm sorry Lou... I'm sure it will all turn out okay."

Louis bit his lip as he nodded, taking a deep breath in. He knew this was hard for Marcel who could barely handle a regular social conversation - so he had to internally thank the boy.

"C-can you just hug me Marcy... please. Just hug me."

And Louis wasn't demanding, nor was he asking, he was pleading - begging.

Marcel looked around, this was both his nightmare and dream come true.

He had always dreamt of hugging Louis, wrapping him up in his arms and Louis feel safe. But he wished this were on better circumstances.

He had to control himself reminding himself, if Harry were here - Louis would be hugging his brother, not him.

"O-of course Lou..."

Marcel unsurely moved towards Louis, wrapping his arms around the shaking boy. The nerdy boy wondered if he was hugging correctly. Sure he had hugged his parents, brothers and family members - but this was his first time ever hugging a boy.

And a really pretty boy that was.

"I-is this good?" Marcel asked unsurely, stiff as Lous pressed his nose to Marcel's neck.

The small boy shook his head no, pushing Marcel softly against the back of the couch before straddling him, wrapping his legs around Marcel's waist.

"This is good now." Louis mumbled softly as he just lay there, wrapped in the warmth and strength of Marcel's arms.

And he felt like everything would be okay. 

Marcel just did that to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Louis had been staying with the Styles family for a week now - Anne welcomed him with open arms.

Nobody wanted Louis to be sent away for 18 months for rehabilitation that he absolutely didn't need. Jay didn't take lightly to them 'hiding' her son, going as far as to claim Louis wasn't welcome back.

In that week Harry had noticed just how much closer his little brother Marcel and Louis had become - dare he say Marcel wasn't stuttering as much either. 

It was a shock to not just Harry, but Edward too.

Every night Harry would notice that Marcel wasn't in his room, but in fact in the spare bedroom Louis was staying in.

Marcel would sit on Louis' bed with the older lad next to him - they would talk for hours. Hell, Marcel didn't even do the homework he had due the next morning just to talk to Louis.

They talked bout anything and everything. He adored his time with the punk boy.

"Marcel..." Harry smirked from his bed - closing his computer.

The nerdy boy raised his eyebrows looking into his brother's room from the hallway, "yes Harry?"

The latter motioned for him to enter, Marcel frowned however did as his older brother asked, "close the door."

"Wh-" Harry interrupted, "just do it."

Marcel did as asked, leaning against the wall exasperatedly, "yes?"

"You and Lou huh?"

Marcel frowned, "what do you mean?"

Harry laughed as he sat up fully so his entire attention was on Marcel, "oh come on Marcel, we all know your crushing big time on Lou."

The boy opened his mouth, red blush crossing his cheeks, "ah uh oh umm I-I" Harry laughed.

"It's obvious Marcel."

The boy rolled his eyes, pushing his glasses onto the bridge of his nose again, "is it that evident?"

Harry nodded amused.

"So when are you going to ask him?" Harry ushered.

Marcel frowned moving to sit on his brothers bed.

"Ask who what?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "you really are so oblivious Marcel. Ask Louis out of course!"

The bespectacled boy's eyes widened, ask Louis out? That was blasphemous there was no way a senior, let alone Louis Tomlinson would want to go out with the laughing stock of the school.

"Harry! There is no way I'm ever asking him out. He doesn't even like me."

Harry laughed at that, "surrrre. Keep telling yourself that love."

Marcel watched as his curly haired brother stood up, "wait Harry!" Marcel called, grabbing Harry's wrist before he could open the door.

Harry raised his eyebrows confused, "yeah?"

"Do you think he-he really does like me too?" 

The older brother chuckled, "yes Marcel - I do think that."

The nerdy boy bit his lip before asking, "you're pretty cool Harry and every girl likes you so maybe... maybe do you think you could take me shopping and like give me a makeover?"

Harry smirks turning to face his brother, "a makeover.... oh this will be fun."

\----

Harry probably shouldn't have agreed to give Marcel a makeover. He probably should have realised that Marcel was perfect the way he was and that his style was him. That by changing his style you were changing what made him him.

"A-are you su-sure this looks good on me Harry... I-I look like y-you."

"Don't you want to impress Louis?"

Marcel's eyes widened as he looked in the mirror in the dressing room, "well yes..."

Harry didn't reply, just ruffled his brothers hair, "hmmm maybe we should wash this gel out too."

Marcel frowned, because he didn't feel comfortable in these 

 

He had on a very tight pair of skinny jeans, brown shoes and a red plaid shirt.

"Harry I'm not sure..."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "chill Marcel you look amazing for once."

Marcel could only frown, he didn't feel himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Louis' eyes widened when he walked into Marcel's room the following evening.

"Harry?"

The curly haired boy turned around from staring into the mirror, his hair wasn't gelled and he was wearing the outfit Harry had bought with him - he still had his signature thick rimmed glasses perched on his little nose.

Louis' eyes widened in pure shock, "Marcel!"

The punk boy's mouth fell open as the door slammed behind him.

Marcel smiled nervously as he pat the non-existant wrinkled away from his shirt.

"Hi-hi Louis..." Marcel stuttered nervous for Louis' reaction on his new look.

"Marcel what have you done to yourself?" Louis screeched as his eyes scrunch in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Marcel's face dropped, worried that Louis hated his new look.

Louis walked into the room running his hands through Marcel's lose ungelled curls, "you look like Harry love. Where is Marcel."

Marcel pouted as he sat on his bed, "I am Marcel - I just look better now."

Louis sighed sadly as he stood in-between Marcel's open legs with a soft smile on his features.

"But Marcel you looked beautiful just the way you were before with your little slacks, button ups and plaid vests."

The taller of the two gasped, "I-i look-looked beautiful?"

Louis giggled as he began to push Marcels hair back calmingly, "very. Why are you trying to change who you are love?"

Louis asked softly, he watched a blush flooded Marcel's cheeks.

"It's embarrassing." Marcel mumbled as he looked down where Louis' feet were between his.

"You can tell me anything Marcy."

The younger of the two looked up, "I-I... I really like you Louis.... more than just a friend. I w-wa-wanted to impress you." Marcel spoke so softly Louis could barely hear him, but somehow he could.

The punk boy bit his lip, holding in a smile.

"Then why don't you ask me on a date."

Marcel's eyes widened in pure shock - he expected Louis to laugh In his face. Perhaps feel uncomfortable and leave. Never in his right mind did he expect this reaction.

"Yo-you wa-want me to as-ask you on a da-date?" Marcel stared up at Louis from his position on the bed. His eyes were wide as he pushed his glasses further up his nose.

Louis nodded with a smile forming on his lips.

"Will you um will you go out wi-with me Louis?" 

The small boy smiled, teeth showing as he responded by taking Marcel's hands in his and pressing a chaste kiss to the skin.

"It would be my honour Marcy."

It was then and there that the bespectacled boy could have fainted.

And unsurprisingly, he did exactly that.

\----

Edward found it hilarious, truly hilarious. As did Harry.

Anne was there as he pat his sons forehead with a cool washcloth.

"Marcy baby - darling can you come through for me."

The boy rolled over, as he sat up woozily.

Opening his eyes, he immediately reached around for his glasses when the world was a blur. Harry passed them to him with a lazy smirk on his face.

"What happened?" Marcel mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

Edward rolled his eyes fondly when their mother left the room a short 'I'm getting him some water' being heard.

"Oh you know you confessed your deepest love to Louis and he didn't reject you, and then you asked him out and he said yes... aha and then he kissed your hands." Edward laughed s he repeated what Louis had told him.

The two older brothers laughed when Marcel groaned, red cheeks proving how embarrassed he was.

"God save me, I hate both of you - you're never going to let this down are you?"

Both boys shook their heads, leading to another groan coming from Marcel.

"Where is Louis now?"

"Talking with his family. They called him crying and pleading for their son back."

Marcel could only frown, he hoped everything went okay.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis bit his lip breathing heavily when he noticed his mother and father in the small table of Cafe 63. He had agreed to meet them to talk in public. He was scared what they might say or do if they were alone.

He loved his parents with all his heart, and it broke him in two when Jay had called him begging for him to come home. Begging him to explain his feelings to them.

It sounded like they wanted to accept his sexuality, no matter how hard it was for them.

"Hi..." Louis mumbled as he walked to the table. He watched as both his mum and dad stood up. He hadn't seen them in a good two weeks, he didn't know if a hug was appropriate.

So instead he just sat straight down ignoring the deflated look which crossed their faces.

"Louis, are you safe? Fed? Clean?"

The small boy ignored his fathers worried concerned, "I was with Harry of course I'm fine."

A silence fell between everyone as a waiter approached them, "hi can I take your order."

Louis sighed looking up, "just a vanilla frappe please."

The waiter nodded, taking Jay's order of shortbread and Yorkshire tea and his dad's as a cup of Earl Gray.

"What do you want to talk about?" Louis finally spoke up once the waiter walked away.

"You're ga-gayness.." Jay mumbled as she held her husbands hand for support.

Louis rolled his eyes, "it's not a disease mum."

Jay bit her lip, "I have come to realise that Lou. When you walked out I did so much research and Im still so scared because this is all so new... like a boy liking another boy... two penises...."

Louis blushed, "mum...."

Jay chuckled, "sorry just we didn't know what to think."

Louis sighed before speaking up, "it's the same as anyone. I fall in love with someone special, they treat me like a prince and we hopefully live happily ever after."

Louis smiled thinking of Marcel as he spoke. He was truly love struck.

Jay frowned, "but your bodies aren't made for each other - you can't have babies."

Louis shook his head, "babies arn't my worry right now. But there is always surrogacy, adoption - those are all great acts of love."

Jay sighed, "but don't you want a kid of your own."

Louis rolled his eyes, "that would be my kid - adoption is no different than if it was my sperm that was shoved in a chick and then birthed."

Louis bit his lip noticing the look his father gave him, "im sorry okay - I just want you to understand this is me. And I can't change for anyone. Not for you, or for my homophobic aunt. Not even for the Queen of England."

Jay nodded as a tear filled her eyes, "I get it Louis. We get it.... We do love you so much and we want you to be happy and if this is you. We accept it, we just need some time to get used to it. But we want our baby boy back."

Louis smiled as his lip began to quiver, tears of happiness filling his eyes, "really?"

Louis' dad smiled as he wrapped an arm comfortingly around Jay, "really. You're our baby Louis, and we would never want to lose you."

Louis smiled, glee overtaking his body as he stood up moving to the other side of the table and pulled his now standing parents into a group hug.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."


	10. Chapter 10

So where are you taking him?" Edward asked blowing a bubble of smoke as he laid on the nerdy boy's bed.

Marcel coughed as he blew the smoke away and towards the window, immediately turning back to the mirror to stare at his reflection. Not like he had been doing that the past ten minutes.

"You look fine brother chill... Louis will love it." Edward laughed as he sat up on the IKEA bed sheets.

Marcel was wearing his signet white shirt, button up vest and slacks - this time he had paid it with a nice tie.

He hoped Louis liked it, especially considering Louis was the one who urged him not to change his style. In fact Louis had used the word beautiful. 

It still made Marcel blush.

"Well to answer your question Ed... I-I'm taking him ice skating."

Edward's eyes widened, as a smile played across his face, "ice skating Marcy? Really?"

The nerdy boy quickly turned to look at Edward, "is there something wrong with that?"

Edward just laughed silently, "no bro. Just you can't ice skate for shit." 

Marcel pouted as he knocked the smoking lad on the shoulder, "that's not true!"

Edward rolled his eyes, because yes it was.... last time they went ice skating Marcel tried to swing Harry but it ended with Marcel with a broken arm and Harry a broken foot.

They never visited the rink since.

Well, until now...

"Well little bro. Goodluck, it's Sunday actually. Pretty sure they play disco music only on Sunday's and then encourage everyone to dance."

Marcel blushed.

"It'll be fun Ed stop."

The man zipped his lips playfully before patting Marcel on the back and walking away.

Marcel sighed, thirty minutes before Louis would be here, thirty minutes.

\----

"This is why you told me to dress warm then." Louis giggled as they walked through the front door - cold immediately hitting them.

"W-well yeah I thought ice skating would be fun."

Louis made a noise of agreement, "god I haven't' done this in ages, should be hella fun - Thanks Marcy!" Louis squealed as he skipped, pausing to press a kiss to Marcel's cheek.

He quickly gasped, "don't faint!"

The taller of the two rolled his eyes, blushing, "hey we agreed to never speak of that again!"

Louis winked, "oopsies."

Marcel merely grinned, he was absolutely smitten with Louis Tomlinson.

\---

"Come on Marcy! It's a disco for a reason. Dance!" The small boy yelled skating towards Marcel easily.

Marcel should have listened to Edward, his lanky legs and ice just didn't seem to mix - Louis was being extremely patient with him.

Marcel groaned playfully as he watched Louis do the Macarena to some random song over the loud speaker (surprisingly it worked with the beat).

"Do I haaaave to." Marcel whined. Louis skated towards him, taking his hand in his as he moved it in disco form.

"Come on honeeeey. I know you can do it baby." Louis cheered playfully.

Eventually Marcel rolled his eyes, pushing back his embarrassment as he let loose.

 

Louis laughed giggled as he moved to skate forward, however his skate got caught in the ice and with a gasp he was toppling forward - hands pressing against Marcel's chest as they both went crashing to the ice.

Marcel groaned as did Louis.

"Oh my I'm sorry!" Louis squeaked, sitting up from his position on Marcel.

The taller of the two laughed as sat up - his Vision was blurred as his glasses had fallen off.

Louis laughed too, "here" with that he was handing the nerdy boy his thick rimmed glasses.

"Oops..." Louis mumbled, staring into Marcel's pretty green eyes.

The nerdy boy doesn't know what confidence overcame him, but in that minute it was just him, Louis and the music.

"Hi." Marcel replied, fingers ghosting over Louis' jaw as he thumbed at the older boy's lip.

"Marcy..." 

"Yeah?"

Louis' breath hitched as their faces came together, mere centimetres apart, "can you kiss me?"

The nerdy boy's mouth fell open, "I-i've never..."

Louis smiled as he held the boy's jaw, "then let me be your first."

With that, they were still sitting on the cold ice in the corner of the rink as their lips met for the first time.

And Louis could only describe this feeling as perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

That Monday Louis walked into school, he ignored the looks from other students, he ignored the gossip in the hallways. 

News of him and Marcel's date had gotten out - Louis is pretty sure Harry is the one who leaked it actually. Harry was the most excited out of everyone, more excited than Marcel himself surprisingly.

Louis always knew Harry secretly shipped them - he already had a ship name actually.

Loucel.

It was almost, cute...

Okay who is Louis trying to kid - he was fond.

He smiles as he walks down the halls towards Marcel's locker he still remembers their date just yesterday and how it had ended 

FLASHBACK:

"So this is it..." Marcel mumbled as he bit his lip, standing on Louis' porch, "thank you Lou I had such a good time."

Louis smiled softly as he nodded dusting his elbow, "I too enjoyed tonight... surprisingly I think falling over was my favourite moment."

Marcel smiled as Louis giggled adorably.

"Marcy....?"

The boy looked down at Louis, eyes wide and ready to please, "yes Louis?"

"This is where you hold my waist and ask me to be your boyfriend."

Marcel blushed as he opened his mouth, before closing it unsurely. A huge smile finally spread across his cheeks as he took a step forward, hands finding their way to Louis' waist.

"Louis, baby...." Marcel blushed at his own words, "w-will you please be my boyfriend?"

The shorter of the two smiled, "you have no idea how long ive been waiting to hear those words come from your mouth Marcy. Of course I would love to."

Marcel smiled so big, he thought his mouth may split in two, and it was then that he had his first foot popping kiss.

Just like in the movies.

END FLASHBACK

Louis smiled as. he snuck up on Marcel as he was digging through his locker.

"Boo!" The older boy jumped onto his back.

Marcel released a very unmanly squeal as he jumped backwards, turning around promptly to see it was Louis.

"God Lou!" Marcel panted as Louis laughed.

"I got ya good there!"

Marcel merely rolled his eyes grasping his satchel and stuffing his workbooks inside before closing his locker.

"You certainly did."

Marcel turned to look around, he noticed the stares - the whispers directed at them. With a frown he turned back to face Louis, "everyone is staring Lou..."

The punk boy shrugged as he rolled his sleeves down to cover his tattoos (school rules), "let them stare." Was his only response as he took Marcel's hand in his, kissing the soft skin briefly.

"Oh look if it isn't the two biggest fags of the school."

Louis sighed exasperatedly, moving to step in front of Marcel as he turned to face the voice, "hello to you too Zayn, what a lovely way to make yourself known. Can I help you?"

Marcel bit his lip as he watched the interaction over Louis' shoulder. 

"Just coming to see how my favourite weirdos are doing this morning."

Louis squinted at the raven haired man, "just peachy."

Zayn returned the look with a smirk, "perfect" and with that he was leaving. 

Louis rolled his eyes immediately turning back to face Marcel.

"He's annoying." Louis commented, Marcel smiled softly, "don't let him get to you Lou... you know he's been harmless lately."

Louis nodded as he walked into the empty classroom - pulling Marcel inside too before closing the door. 

"Yeah... he doesn't matter - because guess what?" Louis took Marcel's hand as he moved to sit on the teachers desk - Marcel standing in front of him.

"What?"

"All that matters is that I have you and you have me; just us. My cute little nerd."

Marcel blushed at Louis, "I can't agree with you more..."

The two stared at each other, love in their eyes - and they just knew this relationship was special.


	12. Chapter 12

Marcel watches in pure happiness as the principal announces the names of the year's graduates. Clapping the loudest for the boy he loves the most.

Louis Tomlinson.

They have been together for eight months. A long eight months filled with nothing but pure love. Three months into their relationship they had admitted their love for one another - some said it was too early, but for Marcel and Louis it just felt right.

Today, they planned to make love for the first time.

"Louis William Tomlinson. Graduating with his year 12 high school certificate" Marcel smiled as his boy walked up the stairs, shaking the principal's hand before he accepted his certificate of graduation.

Marcel smiled, clapping like a madman, because that was his boy. His baby.

\---

"So proud of you baby." Marcel cooed as Louis stepped into the gelled haired man's car.

"Thanks, Marcel." Louis keened under the praise as he leant across the dash of Marcel's new car, pressing a longing kiss to the man's plump lips.

"Going to make love to you honey, going to show you how much you mean to me," Louis whispered against Marcel's lips, foreheads together.

"I-I lov-love you Lou..." Marcel whispered. 

"I love you up to the sky and down again, down to the deepest oceans and up again honey" Louis answered, kissing his boyfriend's soft forehead.

\---

"Even though we haven't been dating the longest Loubear, I want you to know - you already mean the world to me... you always have," Marcel whispered Louis, is straddling him, only wearing panties and a large lavender jumper of Marcel's.

It dwarfs his small frame; Marcel loves how it shows off their size difference. 

Marcel begins to gyrate his hips only for Louis to still him.

"No baby, I'm worshipping you tonight, this is your first time. Let me do all the work." Louis shooshes Marcel when the taller boy attempts to protest.

Instead, he chooses to carefully take hold of Marcel's hips as he struggles, but eventually manages, to flip the boy onto his back hovering over him. 

Louis plans to ride him.

Louis is there, looming over Marcel, looking tiny in his baggy jumper just watching in awe as the boy he fell in love with so quickly unbuckles his belt and pulls down his tight black jeans. Before doing the same to himself.

Louis begins to take off the lavender jumper he is wearing only for Marcel to take hold of his hands.

"No, no baby. Sweetheart, leave the jumper on please. I-I think you look beautiful in my clothing. You always look so beautiful. Especially now."

Louis blushed as he nodded, becoming moving to straddle Marcel - completey nude, just like Marcel.

"Love you Marcy."

"Your thighs are so sexy baby." Marcel praises shyly as he moves up to kiss Louis' lips, the small boy opens his mouth, letting his boyfriend's tongue in.

Marcel smiles when he sees the boy eye his cock hungrily.

Grabbing some lube from the side table Louis slowly begins to open himself slowly. before chucking the bottle to the side, deeming himself ready.

"Go slow Lou..." Marcel pleads. 

"Of course baby." Louis responds as he sits up, grasping Marcel's dick and lining it up with his hole before sinking down onto his softly.

Marcel grabbed onto bed sheets, his knuckles turning white from his harsh grip. Louis was stretching around him, and god did it feel good.

"Oh wow.. your... feels good." Marcel managed out, hands finding their way to Louis' waist.

Soon enough Louis was moving up and down in the most loving way. Marcel soon learned that he thrived off of Louis' facial expressions and noises when he was aroused. He sounded so.... so beautiful.

"Louis you are so beautiful," Marcel whined as he pressed a kiss to the small boy's hand.

Louis let out a delicious moan when Marcel finally grasped his already hard cock, tugging him off.

"Y-you oh fu-fu-fuck, you are so-so handsome  Marcel." Louis stuttered as  Marcel's cock hit his special place.

Marcel slowly began to thrust up as Louis rode him, aiming at the new found bundle of nerves, simultaneously tugging Louis off - both men went mental at the sensation.

"God Lou... I can feel myself inside you,"  Marcel whispered, moments away from cumming - Louis wasn't far off either.

" Marcel- Marcel oh my Marcyyyy." Louis moaned as he fell into a pit of love, he felt so in love. "Love you  Marcel."

Within a second, they were coming simultaneously  Marcel stuttering out an "love you too Lou."

The two smiled at each other and peppered the other with small, soft kisses after they rode out their high. Because love was a beautiful feeling.

\---

Marcel held Louis tightly that night. Because he knew that the boy in his arms, was the boy he would marry, the boy he would have children with, the boy he would spend the rest of his life with.

And he was looking forward to every moment of it.

\---


End file.
